


kya being a wingwoman for two weeks straight

by ii_LunarMoon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aro/Ace Character, Kya Arika Swears A Lot, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Soulmate AU, don’t read you won’t understand it if you don’t know me irl, everyone (but kya) is bi, no beta we die like men, rated Mature for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_LunarMoon/pseuds/ii_LunarMoon
Summary: a soulmate au where you grow until age 18, when you momentarily freeze in time and never age (appearance wise) until you find your soulmate. once you do, you start aging together with your soulmate. the first tell-tale sign of meeting your soulmate is a streak of gray hair.taka sees a streak of gray hair appear after a wild party in a treehouse.the problem is, he talked to so many people he doesn’t know who it could be.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. invitation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteFeather/AnimeAndArt4Life (not on ao3)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WhiteFeather%2FAnimeAndArt4Life+%28not+on+ao3%29).



“Yo, Taka, wanna come?” Kya waved a letter in front of her roommate’s face as she lounged on the couch.

“What is it?” Taka asked, taking the letter from her.

“Read it, dummy,” Kya snorted, brushing a strand of chocolate brown hair from her face.

Kya was an aromantic, and hadn’t aged a day since her 18th birthday five years ago. She was perfectly content without a soulmate, even bragging about how she was immortal at times.

However, Taka was different.

He really really really wanted a soulmate, unlike his sassy roommate, but with his rotten luck he hadn’t been able to find anyone. Yet.

Taka skimmed the letter and looked up at Kya. “Who’s Ivy Green?” 

“Hitler’s twin sister,” was Kya’s response, dripping with sarcasm, “no, dumbass, she’s the hostess. It literally says ‘Ivy Green’s Party’ on there.” He couldn’t see her expression because she was blocked by the edges of the letter, but he could practically _feel_ her rolling her eyes.

“I don’t know if I want to go to a stranger’s party,” Taka frowned. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“Ivy’s not a complete stranger. I saw her on our old college campus a few times. And, I mean, it doesn’t look like she’s an axe murderer, so I think it’s fine.”

Horrible reasoning on Kya’s part. She didn’t appear to see what was wrong with it. Taka pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Is anyone else we know going?”

“Aspen, Noah, and Kassie.”

”Yeah, no. That’s only three people I know. I’d rather stay at home, Kya.” 

”I’m going!!!”

He refrained from telling her that she would probably make it worse.

“Taka, come on, it’ll be fun,” Kya pleaded, icy blue eyes shining, “maybe you’ll find your soulmate there! Who knows? _This could be your chance!_ ”

Taka gulped. He _did_ really want to find his soulmate.

”Fine. I’ll go. But don’t leave me alone when we’re there.”

“Deal.”


	2. stop leaving poor taka alone

~ At the Party ~

“She fucking left me alone!” Taka mumbled to himself. He was starting to regret going.

There were about eighty people at the party, which was quite impressive considering it was in a treehouse. Though, said treehouse was about as big as a mansion, and was supported by many, many trees. Taka wondered how it stayed upright. Must’ve given the architect a migraine.

Strobe lights lined the ceiling and booming speakers made the floorboards rumble. People were already screaming their heads off, even though the party had started fifteen minutes ago, and _holy shit that guy looked stoned as fuck._ He’d better find Kya soon.

Finally, he spotted Kya, chatting with his old classmate Aspen and another girl he didn’t know.

“Kya! You left me alone!” He huffed angrily.

“You survived, didn’t you?” Kya pointed out, a glass of god-knows-what in her hand. She had always loved mixing strange combinations of alcoholic beverages. Nobody ever knew what she was drinking, exactly.

Taka threw his hands up in the air. “Barely!”

A small giggle burst from the girl next to Kya. He couldn’t really see her face in the dark, but he could see that she had blonde hair and a small frame, and was wearing simple clothing.

”You’re like, what, 22? You can handle a lil’ bit of socializing, hun,” Kya snorted.

Another giggle.

Taka looked to Aspen for help, gray eyes meeting green, but Aspen just snorted in response and sipped something that looked like black coffee. “Don’t look at me, dude. I’m not gonna say anything.”

The giggles turned into barely contained laughter. Taka turned to the source of the noise, raising an eyebrow. “Um?”

The giggling abruptly stopped, and the girl changed varying shades of red. Upon closer inspection, she had fabulous blue eyes that were currently shining with embarrassment. “S-Sorry! Y-You, um, uh, sounded really funny, hah...”

Taka glanced at Kya. _Who’s she?_ He asked with his eyes.

”Oh, Giggles? That Ivy’s twin. Pretty rad. I watched her down a glass of orange juice in three seconds,” Kya answered.

The girl made a squeaking noise and hid her face with her hands, suddenly uncomfortable from being noticed. “Hiya, y-yep, uh, that’s me. I’m Iris Green. S-Sorry for laughing at you, I’m kinda hyper from all the orange juice...?”

Taka studied her, and then held out his hand politely. “Taka Sannay. Nice to meet you. And it’s fine.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Iris smiled, shaking his hand and breathing a sigh of relief. She thought for a moment. “Hey, do you have a-“

She didn’t get to finish her question because a girl that looked strangely familiar appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Iris’s wrist, barely even glancing at Taka. ”Iris! Come over here!” 

“Ivy, I was just meeting someone, can you give me a minute?!”

Ah. That was why she looked familiar. Taka could see the resemblance between the two girls; they had the same smile, eyes, and jawline.

”You can flirt with the guy later, Connelly’s spiking the punch and he said he’ll only listen to you because you gave him cookies earlier!”

” _I’m not flirting with him_ _!!!_ ”

”Okay, you can _talk_ to him later! I don’t care! Just _help_ me!”

”Fine, I’m coming, I’m coming!”

Taka watched as the twins ran off deeper into the treehouse and chuckled to himself. “She wasn’t so bad. Nice girl.” He turned around to see Kya’s response, but she was gone. Aspen smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Sorry. I lost Kya.” He didn’t look very sorry.

“Oh, fucking- _come on!_ ”

The night continued and Taka found himself getting bored after meandering around the treehouse. He wandered back to where he had first met Iris and saw her not too far away, lecturing a guy who looked to be around thirty years old. 

“Connelly, _please_ stop spiking the punch! I don’t want to have to babysit you! This is like the third time you’ve done this today!” Iris was yelling at him. 

“I’m older than you, so you can’t call it babysitting!” Connelly retorted.

Taka noticed the guy was clutching a plastic bag of pink glitter. Was _that_ what he was trying to put in the fruit punch? Gross. He wondered how Iris was going to handle him.

“Technically, we’re the same age! You only _look_ older because you have a soulmate, and, by the way, I still don’t understand how you got one!” 

”How rude, Iris! Are you calling me unattractive?!”

”What?!” Iris slapped her face in frustration, and Taka felt a pang of pity for her. ”Not at all! I’m talking about how you claimed you were marrying _the guy on the Pringle’s can and immediately sprouted a streak of gray hair!!!_ How does that even work?!”

”He’s my true love!!!”

Poor Iris. He didn’t want to interfere, though, because he didn’t know Connelly and didn’t want to make a scene. Fortunately for Iris, Connelly soon backed off and handed over his bag of glitter. He began to walk up to her.

“I’m surprised you didn’t start going crazy from that guy,” he started.

”Bold of you to assume I’m not going crazy!” Iris giggled. “He’s a total handful!”

”I pity whoever has to work with him on a daily basis,” Taka joked.

”That’d be me, then. We both work for Domino’s Pizza,” Iris sighed.

”You’re shitting me, right?.”

”I’m not kidding.”

”Poor soul.”

Taka opened his mouth to say something, but then the music stopped.

”Aight, party’s over, everybody. It’s three in the morning and I don’t think you all want to keep partying with every single beverage being spiked with pink glittery shit. Thanks for coming, though, and I hope you had a great time,” Ivy’s voice rang out from the loudspeaker.

“Geez, already? I must’ve wandered around longer than I thought,” Taka muttered aloud. He turned around to say goodbye to Iris, but she was gone.

“ _...hey why the fuck do people keep disappearing on me???_ ”


	3. realization

~ After the Party ~

Taka watched as Kya flopped down onto the couch, looking horrible. “Mhm. That was fun,” she mumbled, passing out immediately.

He sighed. Kya had always liked to drink too much. He’d have to deal with her hungover self in the morning. He walked to his room and looked at himself in the mirror. 

_Was that a gray streak in his hair?!_

He yelped loudly in shock and somewhere in the back of his brain he registered Kya’s footsteps approaching. She was exhausted and very drunk, but the alarm in her roommate’s voice sent her flying. 

“Wha’? What’s wrong?!” Kya asked, practically kicking down Taka’s door.

“Is...that what I think it is?” Taka asked, not even peeling his eyes from the mirror.

Kya looked at his reflection in the mirror and gave a wry smile. “Ya fuckin’ colorblind, Sannay? That’s a gray streak.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, didn’ your mum ever tell you anythin’? First signs of meeting your soulmate is a gray streak in ya hair. That’ll be your only gray streak for like, another twen’ee years until ya start getting a full head of gray hair,” Kya said, explaining quite eloquently for being drunk off her mind.

She watched as Taka processed that. 

“So I met my soulmate at the party?!?!?!”

“Bingo.”

Problem was, there were over eighty people at the party. He had brushed shoulders with so many people, locked eyes with so many strangers- how was he supposed to know which one was his soulmate?

”We’re going to Ivy’s tomorrow, Kya.”

”Wha?”

”We’re gonna find her, ask her to give us the guest list, and we’re gonna search for my soulmate.”

”Hoo boy.”


	4. f in the chat for kya (and ivy)

“hoLY SHIT, GUYS” Ivy shrieked from the couch as Kya kicked down her apartment door, Taka standing behind her, “WHAT DO YOU WANT AT THIS HOUR?!”

Confused, Taka looked at the clock. It was almost 6:45AM. Taka was itching to go find his soulmate, so much so that he couldn’t even sleep. He hadn’t even realized how early in the morning it was.

“It’s Britney, bitch,” Kya responded, plopping down on the couch and putting a hand on her head. “Sannay, you ask ‘er. ‘M gonna sit here and vomit.”

“...Don’t do that.”

“I will if you don’t hurry up.”

Taka sighed and looked at Ivy. “Um...well...I think I found my soulmate at your party. Problem is, I don’t know who...could you give me the list of everyone’s names and addresses so I can ask them if they’ve gotten a gray streak?”

Ivy blinked, then shrugged. “Sure. Why not. Please don’t barge into my room again, though.”

“Can’t make any promises,” Kya drawled from the couch drunkenly, “yer door t’was fun ta kick down.”

“You sound horrible, Kya,” Ivy snorted.

“Not mah fault ye let Glitter Man spike the punch!”

Meanwhile, Taka read the list of names to himself. Mack Coleman was the first name he saw on the list. He’d ask her first, then.

They left Ivy’s apartment building and returned home.


	5. the search

Taka knocked on the door, refusing to let Kya kick it down again.

”but i wannaaaaa”

”Sucks to be you.”

”why’d you even bring me anyway ‘m so tired”

”You demanded to come along even though you were hungover.”

”N’ I didn’!”

”Yes you-“

The door opened and Taka was face to face with Mack, who had mouse brown hair and large circular glasses framing her face. A gray streak of hair was visible. Maybe she was the one...?

“Um, yes?” She asked, analyzing Taka up and down. Her gaze hardened when she looked at Kya, who gave her a smirk.

”According to the guest list, you went to Ivy Green’s treehouse party. We also attended. I think I met my soulmate there, but I don’t know who it is...” Taka explained.

Mack blinked. “Sorry. I’ve got a soulmate already. Her name’s Hestia and is currently too hungover to get off the couch. But good luck on your search, I suppose.”

Taka thanked her and sighed as she shut the door. “Onto the next house, I guess.”

Kya grinned. “Car time!”

”you are nOT DRIVING WHERE’D YOU EVEN GET MY KEYS FROM-“

~

Taka knocked on the door. “Hello? Anybody home?”

No response. He frowned and rang the doorbell instead. “Hello?”

”Maybe they’re out grocery shoppin’,” Kya suggested, sitting down on the porch. 

“Maybe,” Taka sighed, “but it’s early enough that people should be awake but not at work yet.”

The door suddenly swung open.

”Ambrose!” Kya exclaimed happily, “hiya! I didn’t know ya lived here, Amby!”

Taka raised an eyebrow. “You know him?”

Kya rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. ”Yeah, ‘cuz I’ve got an actual social life, stupid! Met ‘im at the party.”

”Kya?” Ambrose asked. He looked about as trashed as she did. “What’re you doing here...?” His words weren’t slurring like Kya’s were, but he did look like he was about to vomit at any second. 

“Bird Brain thinks he found his soulmate at the party. Didja get a new gray streak recently?”

”Nah, I don’t think so. Sorry, dude. I would stick around to help you find out who it is, but I think I’m gonna hurl. Talk to you later.”

He quickly shut the door.

~

“Aspen!” Taka knocked on the door, “open up! I know you’re awake because I saw you active on instagram an hour ago!”

”You’re right, but for the record, I’m always awake, Taka,” Aspen muttered as he opened the door, holding a mug of coffee, “you should know me by now.”

The brunette blinked, brushing his dark brown hair away from his eyes. “Hey, is that a gray streak I see?”

”Yeah. He found his soulmate at the party. Didja get a gray streak too?” Kya inquired.

Aspen brushed back his hair to reveal a gray streak, but he shook his head. “I also found my soulmate at the party. You’re not the only one who has. But I’m pretty sure my soulmate’s not you- you can usually feel a strong connection when you see them again. Maybe try to think of people who you connected with instantly,” he advised, “that’s how I found Elbie.”

”Wow. Rude. You don’t feel the ever growing romantic bond between you and Taka?” Kya teased.

“Oh, it’s unbearable. Taka, marry me,” Aspen deadpanned, staring at Taka in the soul. He really couldn’t tell if Aspen was joking or not.

”Um...”

”I’m fucking with you,” Aspen snorted, “but anyways, good luck. Hope you find them.”

~

”what the fuck is that”

”i dunno bro either i’m trippin’ balls from the alcohol or that’s really a house full of pink glitter and rainbows”

”we are NOT going to that house”

”yes sir”

~  
  


Taka flopped down onto the bed. “We’ve gone to nearly EVERY house and everyone’s either taken or they don’t have a soulmate!”

”Shame,” Kya drawled from the sofa, face down on a cushion. “I want pizza.”

Taka sighed. “You’re going to throw up. You could barely drink water.”

”Yeah, well fuck you, I’m gonna order a fuckin’ pizza.”

”Kya-“ He was immediately shushed by Kya, who put a hand over his mouth. She started dialing the number for Domino’s Pizza.

“Quiet,” she scolded, icy blue eyes drilling into his soul, “ _I’m getting my fuckin’ pizza_.”

” _This is Domino’s Pizza, how can I help you?_ ”

”Howdy. One pineapple pizza, thank ya.”

Taka sighed. He _hated_ pineapple on pizza, and besides, he was definitely not in the mood for anything at the moment. Probably because he was down from not finding his soulmate. But he’d never admit that.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Taka sighed once more before he heard Kya get up to grab the doorbell.


	6. oh no

"Hi...pineapple pizza...Kya Arika?" Taka could hear the voice of the pizza deliverer, but it was faint. He couldn't make out all of the words. It was a female voice, from what he could make out.

"...at the party!" He couldn't hear Kya very well, but why would she be talking about the party...?

"Me too!" The deliverer was louder now; and was that excitement in her voice?

"...inside!" The door closed, but Taka heard two different footsteps from his room. Did Kya let the pizza deliverer inside? Why would she do that? Was it because she was still somewhat drunk from the night before?

"Bird Brain, get your ass out here!" Kya called. He considered shoving a soap bar into her mouth.

"Fine, fine, give me a minute," Taka yelled back and got up from his bed. He walked into the kitchen and stood face-to-face with a small girl with long blonde hair. A Domino's Pizza cap covered most of her face. Could she even see from under there?

"I-Wh-It's _you!_ " Whoa. Rude. Guess she could see though, after all.

"Um, yeah. What, do we know each other or something?" Taka raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. Weirdo.

"Yes, dumbass, you do," Kya rolled her eyes and suddenly ripped off the girl's cap. She yelped and stumbled backwards, looking at him in the eyes- wait. He knew those blue eyes.

"Holy shit, Iris?!" Taka exclaimed in shock, mouth open like a gaping fish. He studied her closer. 

There was a gray streak that hadn't been there before.

There was an awkward silence, the only noise being Kya spinning Iris's cap on her finger. She whistled, a grin lining her lips.

“Your...hair..." Iris started.

Taka gawked at her. ”It looks like mine...” 

Iris gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “So that means you found your soulmate at the party too?! Crazy coincidence! I hope you find them if you haven’t already! I haven’t been able to find mine!”

”Yeah, I haven’t been able to find mine either. Sucks to be us, huh?” Taka chuckled.

Kya facepalmed and resisted defenestrating both of them. “...two fucking dumbasses is too much...”

She grabbed Taka by the collar and grabbed Iris by the sleeve. “Do I _really_ have to spell this out for you?!”

”S-Spell what? What’s wrong with you? We’re just talking about our crazy coincidences!” Taka protested.

Kya whacked him on the head, causing him to recoil and promptly shut up. “You both found your soulmates at the party, both got gray streaks at the same time, and both formed a close connection immediately upon sight. What the f u c k does that normally mean???”

Iris thought for a moment. ”It normally means we....have a lot of stuff in common?”

”No, you dumbass, it means you’re _each other’s soulmates_!”

Taka and Iris stared at each other. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Taka said finally, “I didn’t think of that.”

”M-Me neither,” Iris mumbled.

”Fuckin’ idiots. Dumbasses think alike.” Kya facepalmed again, “if the hungover girl can use her brain better than the two of you combined, seek help.”

She was going to chew them out more for being so _stupid_ , but the two were grinning so dorkily at each other that she let it go.


End file.
